Begging for more
by gloss-and-ink
Summary: Ozaki Toshio is trying to relax after being so stressed with his daily duties of being a doctor, and ridding his village of Shiki. What happens when a certain blue haired werewolf invades his privacy and demands things Toshio is not so willing to give up?


He was pacing for what seemed like hours, his mind frantically trying to come up with a strategy on how to annihilate these Shiki. It wasn't long before the light outside faded into night, and the cool breeze invaded the room. Ozaki Toshio finally gave up and collapsed into the chair of his office, his thin fingers raking through his dark brown hair. He let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes in order to calm himself from the many thoughts that kept him stressed and on edge. Another exhale and he finally calmed down, turning his head to look out at the dark silhouette of the trees. He felt completely at ease, which hadn't been the case for a long time. When he finally turned away to glance over his pile of documents, he could have sworn he saw the shape of a man. Though, another quick glance proved him wrong.

After a while of organizing his desk, he stood up and walked out on the wooden deck, his hand reaching into the pocket of his white coat to retrieve a cigarette. All of the nurses where probably home by now which means he would have to lock up. He managed to place an all too familiar white stick in between his lips, letting the cool breeze calm him as he leaned over the wooden railing. The sound of the peaceful wind chimes made him close his eyes as he took in the sweet scent of the woods.

He stayed like this a while, enjoying his downtime before he would have to lock up and go to bed.

A deep exhale.

Trees clapping their leaves as the wind blew.

A shift of the hips to make himself more comfortable.

A coldness running against the bare skin of his abdomen.

Stiffness, his breath caught in his throat as he realized someone was standing over him.

His reflexes were fast no doubt, but not fast enough for the young Werewolf who quickly forced his hand over the young doctor's mouth, his other hand pulling him close until he was pressed against his own body.

Silence.

"Ya! Ozaki no sensei..!" He could feel the males smile behind him as his grip tightened. The cold hand was still under his shirt when he tried to struggle to get away. There was no use, Tatsumi was too strong. "Ah. What's this..?" The hand that was formerly covering the doctors mouth traveled down to his pocket where he hid a small knife, just in case. His smile grew as he let it drop to the floor with a loud 'Clang!'

"What do you want..?" The doctor asked, his throat dryer than he was used to. The man behind him's smile turned sadistic as he thought of a witty answer. Instead of pleasuring him with a direct answer he decided to play with him by brushing his lips against the doctors exposed neck. "Your blood.." The doctor froze. "Is moving at a pretty quick rate sensei..." He could feel the smile growing against his neck. "You're not afraid are you..? You've probably seen this coming.. especially after what you've done to Chizuru.." His voice became dark as he reached the last few words. Toshio could feel his stomach sinking. Was it really going to end like this..? And so easily..? Perhaps he was a fool to think he could save the entire village from these monsters.. Now he would pay for it.

A small chuckle was heard. The doctor flinched when he heard the man speak. "Don't worry sensei.. I won't kill you..." His voice trailed, as did his hand up the doctors slightly toned chest until it reached a soft nipple, teasing it a bit.

He gasped because of the others touches, all the while Tatsumi's face moved closer to his ear. His voice was even lower now. "But I will make you scream.." And with that he pulled him quickly back into the room, flipping him around and tossing him at his organized desk.

Toshio slid across the top of the desk and down onto the floor before the large wooden desk could come toppling over onto his leg. "AH-!" He hissed, frantically trying to push the desk off of his leg; too heavy. Tatsumi's eyes shined across the room, an eerie smile playing on his lips as he stepped forward over the desk, picking up a pen and crouching down in front of the now trapped doctor. The smell of blood filled the room, the wound was on his thigh where the tip of the desk had cut across his leg. He panted as he looked up at Tatsumi, his brows furrowed in the slightest bit of anger. It only caused the other to chuckle as he twirled the pen in his hand, swiftly stabbing him in the other leg.

A groan escaped his throat as the doctor tried to keep in his protests, knowing that it would only excite the sadistic man. This in and of itself, caused the man to become more exited. "Don't hold it in sensei.. I want to hear you scream..!" Another sharp pain as he stomped on the desk, causing it to deepen the mans wound. "AH! FUCK!" His breath hitched in his throat as both of his hands grabbed at his bleeding thigh. Tatsumi, looking down at him moved closer, straddling the trapped man's hips as he suddenly pushed him down against the tiled floor, causing him to hit his head hard. His mouthed opened to silently let out a scream, his back arching off of the floor. Tatsumi licked his lips at the doctors pain, leaning forward and sliding his shirt up with it to expose his bare chest. "This won't do.."

And before Toshio could catch his breath again, nails drug themselves down his sides. He cursed, his breath coming in short gasps. A small pool of blood began to form around his leg where the desk had cut him, this loss of blood causing his vision to get hazy. "Ah..damnit.." His eyes were squeezed closed, and when he finally opened them to look up he was greeted with a grin, fangs shining down at him. "Ozaki sensei.." A husky voice chuckled. "There's more where that came from.." And then without warning his lips came down surprisingly gently upon the doctors.

Toshio didn't know what to do when he felt the warm tongue slide past his lips, the werewolf's strong hands moving up to cup his face. _Now he's.._  
>He didn't know what to think. He couldn't keep up with the man's unreadable actions. He did know one thing though, that he didn't want the others tongue inside of his mouth, so the young doctor bit his tongue causing the werewolf to break the kiss. A small trickle of blood dripped down the blue haired mans lip, causing another frightening smile to appear. "You sure do know how to turn me ON!" A fist connected with the doctors jaw, sending a river of blood down his own lip and his head in the other direction. Quickly after he grabbed the brown locks, yanking the doctors head to the side so he could graze his fangs roughly over his neck. He spoke against the skin. "Don't be so QUIET!"<br>"-GAH!" The doctor screamed once again, a new gash now etched into his hip and abdomen.

Panting.

"Mm.." His hand moved gently through the brown locks as Toshio looked up at him with clouded a gaze. "Why don't you just kill me already.." He spat. "Ahh~~" The sadists happy expression came back. "No no sensei.. this proves you haven't learned anything.." Seconds later a warm tongue glided over his nipple, causing him to gasp again. One of the man's hands moved down to the doctor's crotch, rubbing him roughly through his jeans. "S-stop!" He was angry now, his face becoming hot. The blue haired male looked up at him, his expression staying the same. "Your body isn't telling me to stop.." He squeezed a bit too hard, causing the doctor to groan and try to close his legs. "Just-!" A gasp. "AH-!" He hissed, more blood flowing onto the floor.

"You know sensei~ Your body reacts nicely to me..~" He kissed up his chest until he was at his chin, where his tongue lapped up the still warm blood that stained the doctors' face. "Just wait until later.. when I have you begging..."


End file.
